Klara und die Welt um das One Piece
by Schizo89
Summary: Ein scheinbar normales Mädchen, dass sich erst an ihre wahre Herkunft erinnert, als einige Piraten aus der Welt um One Piece ihre Schule überfallen


Also, das hier ist meine erste fic zu One Piece. Bitte seid nicht allzu streng mit mir!

Und immer schön Kommis schreiben, damit ich nicht das Gefühl habe völlig versagt zu haben!

Viel Spaß mit der Story:

Klara und One Piece

Kapitel1 – Animehelden in der Schule

Klara war ein ganz normales Mädchen. Sie war 15 Jahre alt und liebte Anime und Manga. Am liebsten las und guckte sie One Piece. Sie hatte sämtliche Manga von One Piece und verpasste keine Folge im Fernsehen. Ein echter One Piece Fan wenn man so wollte. Doch sie hatte ein Geheimnis, dass sie nicht einmal selber kannte. Sie war nicht annähernd so normal wie sie immer von sich angenommen hatte. Das wurde ihr an jenem Tag klar:

Sie ging wie jeden Tag zur Schule, doch statt aufzupassen las sie unterm Tisch ihre geliebten One Piece Manga, die sie mittlerweile eigentlich schon alle auswendig kennen müsste. Zum Glück hatte sie ihre Freundinnen Katharina und Marie an ihrer Seite, die sie immer warnten, wenn der Lehrer kam und ihr eigentlich ständig aus der Patsche halfen.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, hieß es erst mal große Pause. Katharina und Maria hielten nicht viel von One Piece, Marie hielt eigentlich gar nichts von Anime und Manga, aber wenn es ihre Freundin glücklich machte, konnte sie ja schlecht was sagen.

Die drei gingen schwatzend in die Pause. Die Manga hatte Klara vorerst wieder weg gepackt.

Sie gingen erstmal in einen anderen Aufgang um ihre Bücher in die Schließfächer zu packen und wollten von da aus, gleich in die Schülerbibliothek.

Als sie die Tür öffnen wollten hörten sie auf einmal von draußen lautes Geschrei. Fragend sahen sie sich an und gingen neugierig auf den Schulhof raus, um zu sehen, warum alle so schrieen.

(Am liebsten würde ich hier ja als erstes Kapitel schließen, aber das wäre ein bisschen sehr kurz!)

Die Kinder liefen laut schreiend durch einander und es war schwer in dem Gewusel etwas auszumachen, aber schließlich entdeckten sie doch den Grund. Es war ja nun doch kaum zu übersehen. Als ob man einen riesigen, grünen Löwen mit pinker Mähne und roten Augen übersehen könnte. Doch der Löwe war noch nicht alles. Daneben stand ein Mann mit rotweiß gestreiftem Hemd und roter Clownsnase. Außerdem war da noch ein Mann der auf einem Einrad fuhr und mit seinen Schwertern in der Luft rumwedelte.

(na, wisst ihr wen ich meine?)

Klara erkannte sie sofort. „Was soll das? Ist das irgend so eine Werbeaktion?"

„Wieso Werbeaktion? Der Löwe sieht trotz seiner ungewöhnlichen Farbe ziemlich realistisch aus!"

„Du hast recht, aber so große Löwen gibt es nicht! Oder?"

„Nur im Anime! Der sieht irgendwie aus, wie Richie! Und der Clown da hinten könnte Buggy sein und der da sieht aus wie Kabaji!" Sie zeigte auf die einzelnen Figuren, die sie eigentlich nur aus ihren Manga kannte. Die anderen beiden sahen sie ungläubig an.

„Das sind doch Figuren aus One Piece, oder?" Katharina hatte es erfasst.

„Richtig! Und aus diesem Grund dachte ich an eine Werbeaktion!"

„Dann hast du bestimmt recht! Hoffe ich zumindest!" Marie hatte keine Ahnung von One Piece und sie wollte auch nicht glauben, dass sie hier nun irgendwelche real gewordenen Zeichentrickfiguren vor sich hatte.

In diesem Augenblick schlug Richie Kabaji aus versehen ein Schwert aus der Hand, welches geradewegs auf Buggy zu flog. Das Schwert drehte sich noch und trennte Buggy einmal direkt in der Mitte. Beide Hälften von Buggys Gesicht starrten jetzt wütend auf das Schwert das sie getrennt hatte.

Alle Kinder hatten aufgehört wild durcheinander zu rennen und sahen nun geschockt auf den zertrennten Buggy. Man hörte keinen Ton. Alle hatten die Luft angehalten.

Klara flüsterte nun zu ihren Freundinnen: „Ich bezweifle, dass das irgendein Trick ist! Wie soll so was funktionieren?"

„Vielleicht ist er aber auch tot und das ganze war ein schrecklicher Unfall!"

„Für mich sieht der aber noch sehr lebendig aus!" Katharina hatte die Augen nicht von der schrecklichen Szene abgewandt, ihren Freundinnen aber dennoch zugehört. Auch sie guckten wieder zu Buggy, der gerade dabei war, sie wieder zusammen zu setzten.

„Du hast recht! Es war ein schrecklicher Unfall, aber nicht für Buggy! Richie und Kabaji können sich jetzt auf was gefasst machen!" Und wie auf Kommando fing Buggy in diesem Augenblick laut zu schreien an.

„Was fällt euch Idioten ein meine schöne Nase zu zerteilen!" die beiden sahen ihn entschuldigend an und fingen dann an sich gegenseitig zu beschuldigen, was bei Richie in einer wilden Gestikulierung endete, wobei er Kabaji auch noch das zweite Schwert fast aus der Hand schlug.

„Ok, langsam glaube ich, dass das wirklich keine Tricks sind!"

„Wie haben die im Anime die noch mal besiegt?"

„na ja, das erste mal, hat Zorro Buggy in viele kleine Stücke geschnitten und Nami hat ihm dann ein paar Körperteile gemopst und fest zusammen gebunden! Ruffy hat die dann weit auf eine andere Insel befördert! (war das so? Sagt mir bescheid wenn ich falsch liege!) Und das zweite Mal sind sie einfach aus Locktown abgehauen und haben Buggy und Alvida ihnen dumm hinterher gucken lassen! So richtig besiegt wurden die bis jetzt noch nicht. Eigentlich immer nur ausgetrickst!"

„Na super! Und wie werden wir die jetzt wieder los?"

Schulterzucken.

„Keiner ne Idee?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Das ist ja... super! Ganz toll! Echt spitze!"

„Du tropfst ja richtig vor Ironie!"

Sie lachten, hörten jedoch sofort wieder auf, als ihnen wieder bewusst wurde, in was für einer Lage sie sich befanden. Ein paar Opfer waren schon gefordert worden und sie hatten keine Ahnung was sie eigentlich wollten. Auf dem Boden lagen schon ein paar aufgeschlitzte oder erschossene Leichen. Ein paar zerfleischte waren auch dabei.

„Also ich hau hier ab, ich will nicht so enden wie die!" der Schockzustand war bei den drei Mädchen anscheinen noch nicht eingesetzt, denn sie dachten noch unnormal rational.

„Spinnt ihr? Die bemerken euch doch!" erklärte Klara ihren beiden Freundinnen, denn auch wenn dies eine Gruppe von Idioten war, so war nicht auszuschließen, dass sie die Mädchen entdeckten.

„Ach quatsch, die sind doch mit abschlachten beschäftigt!" In diesem Moment wurde ihnen zum ersten Mal richtig klar, was dort vor sich ging.

Stumm und im Schockzustand starrten sie auf die Leichen der ehemaligen Schulkameraden.

Doch Klara, welche sich schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder aus ihrer Starre befreit hatte machte einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Vorschlag.

„Geht ihr ruhig! Ich bleibe noch hier! So was erlebt man nicht jeden Tag!"

„Bist du eigentlich noch ganz dicht!" es war nur ein geschocktes Flüstern, denn Marie war nicht sicher, wovon sie nun mehr geschockt sein sollte, von der Abschlachterei auf dem Schulhof oder dem absurden Vorschlag ihrer Freundin.

„Klara, du kommst jetzt mit! Oder willst du auch aufgeschlitzt werden?"

„Wenn Buggys Piratenmannschaft wirklich existiert, existiert die Strohhutbande vielleicht auch! Vielleicht tauchen die ja gleich hier auf und machen dem ein Ende! Und ich könnte Zorro endlich kennen lernen!" Es wäre natürlich noch zu erwähnen, dass Klara total auf Zorro stand. Zorro war ihr Lieblingcharakter aus One Piece. Und nun machte sie sich Hoffnungen ihn mal zu sehen.

Völlig fassungslos sahen die beiden Mädchen ihre Freundin an.

„Wieso endlich? Bis eben wusstest du doch gar nicht, dass es sie wirklich gibt!" war der verständnislose Kommentar von Marie.

„Bei Zorro war ich mir da nie so sicher!"

„Was soll das heißen! Ach ja richtig, du hast dich ja in Zorro verknallt, richtig?"

Klara wurde rot, aber Katharina hatte recht. Ob wohl Karla wusste, dass Zorro eine Figur aus einer Geschichte war, hatte sie sich in diese Person verliebt. Ihre Freundinnen zogen sie immer damit auf, aber sie spürte, dass es irgendeine Verbindung zwischen ihr und Zorro geben musste. Es war ein Gefühl tief in ihr drin, das ihr sagte, das es da irgendwas gab, das sie mit Zorro verbindete.

„Hallo? Hallo! Erde an Klara!" Marie und Katharina machten sich nun langsam so große Sorgen um den Geisteszustand von Klara, dass sie völlig das Schlachtfeld vor sich vergessen hatten.

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Ich bin ja wach! Ich hör euch klar und deutlich!"

„Hör zu, wenn du dich abmurksen lassen willst, bleiben wir bei dir! Wir lassen dich nicht alleine!" die Mädchen konnten nicht glauben, dass sie das wirklich gesagt hatten und stuften sich nun selber auch für geisteskrank ein.

„Du bist doch unsere beste Freundin!"

„Nein, geht nur! Ich weiß wie hirnrissig das ist, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich irgendwas über mich erfahre, wenn ich hier bleibe!" sie sahen sich fragend an und zuckten dann die Achseln.

„Kommt nicht in Frage! Wir bleiben hier! Damit das klar ist!"

Klara war sich nie so im Klaren darüber gewesen wie gute Freundinnen sie doch in Marie und Katharina gefunden hatte. Dankbar sah sie diese nun an. „Danke!"

Sie hielt sich versteckt hinter einem Pfosten und beobachteten das Gemetzel. Besser gesagt sie guckten so oft wie möglich weg, um nicht das Risiko einzugehen ohnmächtig zu werden. Eigentlich schaute auch nur Klara ab und zu hin, in der Hoffnung Zorro zu sehen.

Nach weiteren zwei Minuten tauchten auf einmal noch weitere Personen auf. Wie Klara vermutet hatte, die Strohhutbande. Klara war kurz davor völlig auszurasten, als sie die Piratenbande sah. Ihre Freundin musste ihre gesamte Kraft aufbieten, um Klara zurück zu halten, damit sie nicht auf die Lieblingshelden zurannte.

Verwirrt sahen die Mitglieder der Piratenbande sich um. Von Zorro kam der überflüssige Kommentar: „Also, das hier ist nicht die Flying Lamb. Wo sind wir hier?"

Die anderen hatten auch keine Antwort.

„Der Lockport... er spielt verrückt!" das Gerät an Namis Arm schien wirklich nicht richtig zu funktionieren. Die Kommpassnadel drehte sich schnell im Kreis.

Jetzt schien die seltsame Gruppe das Gemetzel auch endlich zu bemerken. „Eh, Ruffy! Ist das da hinten nicht dieser komische... wie war noch mal der Name von diesem Clown mit der komischen Nase?" sagte Zorro völlig cool, als wäre das nur irgendeiner von vielen normalen Menschen.

„Das ist Buggy der Clown! Ihr Idioten. Wie kann man den Kerl vergessen?" schrie Nami den armen Zorro an. Nami hatte den Clown nicht vergessen, wie konnte sie auch, nachdem er von Nami verlangt hatte mit einer Kanone auf Ruffy zu schießen.

„Wir haben halt nicht so' n Topgedächtnis wie du, Nami!" konterte Zorro auf seine übliche charmante Art.

„Nami Schatz, du bist ja so intelligent!" (Von wem das wohl kam?)

„Bleib mir vom Leib, Sanji!"

Marie und Katharina konnten nicht glauben was sie da sahen. Diese Möchtegernpiratenbande schien das Gemetzel wohl noch nicht richtig realisiert zu haben, denn sie schienen noch herum zu albern, oder sich gegenseitig an zu schreien. Sie konnten einfach nicht glauben, dass ihre Freundin diese Idioten für die coolste Piratenbande seit dem ersten Auftauchen der JollyRoger hielt.

„Hey Leute, lasst uns die da hinten mal so richtig aufmischen!" Ruffy war Feuer und Flamme mal wieder etwas Aktion zu erleben. Er hatte nun also endlich mitgekriegt, was hier wirklich los war.

Die anderen versuchten ihn aufzuhalten, aber zu spät er hatte sich schon mit Buggy angelegt und so rannten ihm Nico Robin, Zorro und Sanji hinterher. Nami, Lysop und Chopper hielten sich im Hintergrund, sie waren nicht so scharf aufs Kämpfen. Außerdem hatte Nami nicht vor wieder in so einer Lage, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung zu geraten Das überließen sie lieber denen, die es konnten..

Oder auch nicht. Es sah nicht gut für sie aus. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen, wurden sie schnell immer schwächer, während die anderen immer noch bei Kräften zu sein schienen.

Buggy lachte hämisch. „Dachtet ihr wirklich ihr könnt mich aufhalten? Wir sind schon viel länger hier als ihr! Wir haben uns schon an das Klima und die Luft gewöhnt, aber eure Körper haben noch Schwierigkeiten damit klar zu kommen!" Er hatte sein Messer gezückt und ließ es gerade auf Ruffys Kopf zuschnellen, als Zorro mit einem seiner Schwerter dazwischen ging. Doch kaum hatte er Buggys Attacke abgewehrt, attackierte Kabaji ihn auch schon wieder. Zorro hatte kaum noch Energie, weigerte sich aber, wie Nico Robin und Sanji aufzugeben. Er und Ruffy würden nicht aufgeben. So viel war klar.

Während Nico Robin und Sanji von Nami und Lysop in Sicherheit gezogen wurden standen Ruffy und Zorro noch immer kampfwillig vor ihren Gegnern. Ihnen lief der Schweiß von der Stirn und ihnen taten sämtliche Körperteile weh, außerdem fiel ihnen das Atmen schwer. Sie sahen eher bemitleidenswert, als gefährlich aus.

Bei diesem Anblick verstanden Klaras Freundinnen noch immer nicht, warum sie so auf diese Bande stand, sie schienen überhaupt sehr schwach zu sein, auch wenn wenigstens zwei von ihnen einen starken Kampfwillen zeigten. Zwei waren schon KO gegangen und drei hatten sich gar nicht erst in den Kampf gewagt.

So was nannte man doch nicht Helden oder!

„Was hat Buggy da gesagt? Er, Richie und Kabaji sind schon länger in dieser Welt?" Klara konnte sich vor Begeisterung kaum noch halten.

Hätte Buggy sie nicht aufgeklärt würden sie sich wahrscheinlich immer noch fragen, warum sie so schnell schwächer geworden waren, wo ihre Kondition, doch für gewöhnlich viel besser war.

„Oh mein Gott! Wie viele Menschen die wohl schon auf dem Gewissen haben?" Marie fragte zurecht. Dann weiteten sich auf einmal ihre Augen. „Das müssen sie sein!"

Ratlos sahen Katharina und Klara sie an.

„Diese seltsame Gruppe, die schon ziemlich viel Chaos angerichtet haben soll, aber die Polizei wollte keine weiteren Aussagen machen!"

Immer noch fragende Blicke.

„Mein Gott, seht ihr keine Nachrichten? Hört ihr kein Radio? Lest ihr keine Zeitungen? Das waren die Top Themen in den Nachrichten, sowohl im Fernsehen, als auch im Radio und in de Zeitungen stand es auf allen Titelseiten!"

„Ähhm!" ein Räuspern von beiden folgte und zeigte Marie, das, was sie eigentlich für unmöglich gehalten hatte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es trotz der Massenmedien immer noch Leute gibt, die so was nicht mitkriegen!"

„Ich nehme mal an, ziemlich viele!"

„Wie lange sie wohl schon hier sind?" fragend sah sie ihre gebildete Freundin an ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde aber schon schnell wieder auf etwas, besser gesamt jemanden gezogen. „Aber seht euch doch mal Zorro an, er will einfach nicht aufgeben! Ist er nicht einfach klasse?"

„Klara, findest du, dass das jetzt der richtige Augenblick zum Schwärmen ist?" kam die schnippische Antwort von Katharina.

„Sorry, aber ich kann nicht anders!" Sie sah von ihren Freundinnen weg und wandte sich wieder dem Kampf zu. In diesem Augenblick sah sie, dass Kabaji Zorro entwaffnet hatte und kurz davor war ihm den Gnadenstoß zu verpassen, während Richie sich auf die drei anderen, der Strohhutbande, die nicht am Kampf teilgenommen hatten, und die Verletzten stürzte.

Ruffy versuchte immer noch vergeblich es mit Buggy aufzunehmen.

Klara konnte nicht glauben, dass die Helden ihrer Lieblingssendung so am Ende waren und jeden Augenblick getötet werden könnten.

Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu Zorro.

Er sah stolz aus. Er hatte bis zum letzten Moment gekämpft. War das das Ende der Strohhutbande?

Kurz bevor Kabajis Schwerter Zorros Hals erreicht hatten war ein lauter Schrei zu vernehmen. „ZOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kapitel 2 – Doch kein Ende, sondern ein neuer Anfang?

„ZOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!" Es war Karla.

Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf sie. Sowohl die der Strohutbandenmitglieder als auch die von Buggys Bande. Zorros Blick fehlte nicht. Am merkwürdigsten sahen aber die Blicke von Klaras Freundinnen aus.

Dann flog etwas aus Zorros Hemd, schlug Kabajis Schwerter weg und kam kurz vor Karla zum stehen. Es leuchtete hell und hatte nicht nur Kabajis Schwerter weggeschleudert, sondern ihn gleich mit.

Alle sahen Klara verwirrt an. Ihr ging es nicht anders.

Kurz bevor sie losgeschrieen hatte, hatte sie ein paar Bilder vor Augen.

Erinnerungen huschten in kurzen Bildern an ihrem inneren Augen vorbei.

Es waren Dinge, die sie mit Zorro erlebt hatte.

Waren es wirklich ihre Erinnerungen?

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nicht ob es Wahrheit oder Fantasie war, ob ihre Erinnerungen und die eines Anderen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie etwas unternehmen musste um sie alle zu retten.

Ohne das es ihr klar war, fing sie an zu schreien und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. In dem Moment als ihr das klar wurde, hätte sie sich selber Ohrfeigen können, doch dann tauchte auf einmal dieses Ding aus Zorros Hemd auf und rettete ihm das Leben, bevor es zu Klara flog.

Wieder sah sie ein paar Bilder vor ihrem Geistigen Auge. Diesmal hatten sie weniger mit Zorro als mit diesem Ding da zu tun. Er hatte irgend was mit ihr zu tun, aber was? Und warum hatte Zorro dieses Ding bei sich gehabt.

Tausend Fragen brachen auf einmal über sie ein und schienen sie fast zu erdrücken.

Immer noch verwundert sah sie diesen Gegenstand, der sich als ein blauer Stab herausstellte, an.

Was sollte sie tun?

Eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, sie solle ihn ergreifen, aber ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass wäre zu Riskant.

Doch seit wann hörte sie auf ihren Verstand? Sie ergriff den Stab, dessen Leuchten wieder heller wurde.

Der Radius des Leuchten wurde größer und verschluckte alle. Nichts war mehr zu sehen, außer diesem warmen Licht, welches der Stab ausstrahlte.

Die Wunden der Strohhutbande verschwanden langsam und sie bekamen ihre Energie zurück. Sofort standen sie auf und sahen noch immer fragend in die Richtung des, im Moment nicht erkennbaren, Mädchens.

Als sich das Leuchten wieder zurückzog richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Strohhutbande wieder auf die Feinde und es griffen Sanji, Nico Robin und Ruffy sofort wieder an. Zorro griff ebenfalls nach kurzer Verzögerung an und machte Kabaji den Gar aus.

Ruffy und Robin kümmerten sich gemeinsam um Buggy und Sanji machte Richie alle. Alles ging jetzt ziemlich schnell nachdem die Bande neue Kraft geschöpft hatte und sich nun auch an die veränderte Atmosphäre gewöhnt hatten. Es war kaum vorstellbar, dass nur wenige Sekunden vorher der Bande noch das Aus galt.

Pünktlich als die Gegner zusammenbrachen war das Licht wieder ganz verschwunden, doch auch Klara war nicht mehr zu sehen. An ihrer Stelle stand nun eine hübsche junge Frau um die 19. Das braune, lange Haar von Klara hatte nun einen blaugrünen Ton angenommen (kurzgesagt türkis) und war nur noch etwa Schulterlang, die braunen Augen, waren schwarz geworden und die überflüssigen Pfunde von vorher waren auch verschwunden. Die Frage war nun, ob das noch immer Klara war, oder ob diese verschwunden und eine andere aufgetaucht war. Oder hatte sich das Mädchen wirklich so sehr verändert?

Marie und Katharina wussten nicht was sie glauben sollten. Nicht nachdem, was heute passiert war.

„Klara, bist du das?"

„Natürlich, was fragst du denn so dumm! Sieht man das nicht?" völlig verständnislos sah sie ihre Freundinnen aus ihren nunmehr schwarzen Augen an.

„Nicht wirklich!" die Mädchen sahen ziemlich geschockt aus. Und sehr verwirrt.

Sie sah an sich herunter. Die Veränderung hatte sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bemerkt. „Wow, bin das wirklich ich? Marie? Hat du mal nen Spiegel?" Klara konnte nicht glauben was sie sah und wollte nun, sozusagen als Bestätigung, ihr Gesicht betrachten.

„Äh, ja, einen Moment!" Marie kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte dann einen kleinen Spiegel heraus. Klara nahm ihn entgegen und sah sich erstaunt an. „Das bin wirklich ich?" Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da im Spiegel sah. Das war doch nicht sie. Das war doch kein 15jähriges Mädchen, dass noch zur Schule ging. Wieder blitzte ein Bild vor ihren Augen auf. Doch noch immer konnte sie nicht wirklich viel damit anfangen.

„Ich fürchte ja!" Katharina hatte nun auch endlich die Sprache wiedergefunden.

„Was heißt hier du fürchtest? Findest du nicht auch, dass ich spitze aussehe?"

„Wenn du eine Animefigur wärst dann ja, aber für einen normalen Menschen, siehst du... na ja, seltsam aus!" Eigentlich fanden sie es seltsam sich in so einem Moment über das Veränderte aussehen eines Mädchens zu unterhalten, wo doch der Schulhof voller Leichen war, doch dies schien nun eher Nebensache zu sein. Sie kannten nicht mal die Hälfte der Toten und... sicher sie bedauerten ihren Tot, aber die Gefahr war nun vorüber und eigentlich waren sie nur froh darüber selber überlebt zu haben.

Der Schock würde sicher noch früh genug kommen.

„Danke vielmals! Aber wer weiß vielleicht bin ich ja eine Animefigur!"

„Und was träumst du Nachts? Ok ich habs mir anders überlegt! Das will ich gar nicht wissen!" Karla hatte schon zu einer Antwort angesetzt als Marie ihre Frage zurück gezogen hatte.

„Dann eben nicht, aber hättest du heute Morgen gedacht, dass wir echte Animefiguren kennen lernen. Ich jedenfalls nicht!" Klara schien die Leichen bis dahin einfach ignoriert zu haben, doch nun schob sie noch leise etwas hinterher. „Auch wenn es mir sehr Leid tut, dass all diese Kinder und Lehrer sterben mussten!" Es rann ihr sogar eine einzelne Träne die Wange hinunter.

Das schien anzustecken, denn auch Marie und Katharina begannen nun zu weinen. Den einen oder anderen Freund hatten sie unter den Toten ja doch und die ganze Situation machte sie nun mehr als nur traurig. Na ja ist ja klar, wenn die ganze Schule tot vor einem lag.

Nun wo die Gegner besiegt waren versammelten sich die Freunde aus der Bande wieder zusammen und waren froh es geschafft zu haben. Nun konnten sie über dieses seltsame Licht diskutieren. Zorro hielt sich jedoch aus dem Gespräch heraus.

Sie fragten sich, was da eben passiert war, kamen aber nicht wirklich zu einem Schluss. Lysop erfand natürlich die tollsten Geschichten, kam aber in dem Moment nicht besonders gut damit an.

Zorro beschloss das Mädchen, das eben seinen Namen gerufen hatte danach zu fragen. Außerdem wollte er noch etwas von ihr wieder haben. Der Stab gehörte ihm und er würde ihn um nichts in der Welt hergeben.

Er war nicht sehr sentimental, aber so wie das Schwert eine Erinnerung an Kuina war, so war dieser Stab die Erinnerung an eine andere Person die ihm sehr wichtig war.

Er drehte sich um und ging auf die drei Mädchen zu. Das eine Mädchen hatte auf einmal türkise Haare. Waren die vorher auch schon türkis gewesen? Das wäre ihm doch sicher aufgefallen, oder?

Er stand nun direkt hinter ihr.

Diesen Geruch, den kannte er doch! So hatte sie immer gerochen. Aber das war unmöglich, sie war damals, vor seinen Augen verschwunden. Hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Alles was er von ihr noch hatte war dieser eine blaue Stab. Sozusagen seine letzte Erinnerung, alles was ihn noch an sie band.

„Hey, du da! Ich hätte gern den Stab wieder, der auf dich zu geflogen ist! Der gehört mir!" Zorro tippte dem Mädchen mit den türkisen Haaren auf die Schulter. Und stellte seine Forderung in einem gefährlichen Ton.

Klara drehte sich um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Wieder flossen Erinnerungen. Diesmal nicht nur in Bildern, sondern vollständige Erinnerungen. Alles war wieder deutlich. Ihre Vergangenheit. Nicht die Vergangenheit von dem Mädchen Klara sondern die Vergangenheit von ihr. Klara konnte sich nun an alles erinnern, auch daran, dass sie nicht in diese Welt gehörte. Genauso wenig wie Ruffy und seine Bande und Buggy und die anderen.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn vermisst, ohne das sie sich dessen bewusst war. Zorro riss seine Augen weit auf als wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen.

Vor der Schule konnte man Sirenen hören.

Die Polizei.

Aber das war ihr jetzt auch egal. Sie hatte ihn endlich wieder. Ihren Zorro! Sie konnte nur flüstern zu mehr war sie nicht im Stande, doch auch Zorro ging es nicht anders. Nun, wo in beiden nur noch die Erinnerungen regierten.

„Z... Zorro!"

„Bist du das... Umi?"

Sie nickte nur ganz sacht, Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Umi, das war ihr richtiger Name. Nicht Klara, sondern Umi.

„Ich hab dich... so vermisst... Zorro!" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust.

„Endlich hab ich dich wiedergefunden!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Niemand sonst hatte es gehört.

Er nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme, auch ihm liefen nun die Tränen das Gesicht runter. Das war sonst nicht seine Art, aber bei ihr konnte er einfach nicht anders. Bei ihr war er immer anders. Niemand sonst schaffte es so zu ihm durchzudringen wie sie. Nur sie.

Umi hob ihren Kopf und sah Zorro genau in die Augen, dann reckte sie ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen. Er senkte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Glücklich sahen sie sich an, nachdem sie sich wieder von einander getrennt hatten.

Nur Umi schaffte es, dass Zorro in solchem Ausmaß seine Gefühle zeigen konnte.

Sie nahmen nichts mehr um sie herum war. In diesem Moment gab es nur sie und ihn. Es gab keine Leichen und keine anderen Leute. Es gab nur die beiden und ihre Erinnerungen und ihr Glück, dass sie nun wiedergefunden hatten.

Nami, Nico Robin, Sanji, Ruffy, Lysop und Chopper waren nun auch hinzu gekommen. Ungläubig sahen sie, wie Zorro diese junge Frau küsste. So etwas hätten sie von ihm nicht erwartet. Als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, sah es immer noch nicht so aus, als hätten sie vor noch jemanden zu beachten, außer ihren Gegenüber.

Nami wurde dieses Spielchen zu blöd und so räusperte sie sich extra laut, um den beiden klar zu machen, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Es wirkte, aber die, die gemeint waren schienen nicht besonders glücklich über diese Unterbrechung.

Erschrocken drehten Zorro und Umi sich zu der kleinen Gruppe um und sahen sie verlegen an. Sie hatten noch nie gesehen, wie Zorro aus Verlegenheit rot wurde. Höchstens aus Wut. Nico Robin durchbrach das Schweigen. Deshalb hast du dich nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet. Du warst gar nicht mehr in unserer Welt, hab ich recht? Das hier ist nicht die Welt, aus der wir eigentlich kommen!" Nico Robin hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht. Die anderen sahen sie fragend an. Erstens wegen ihrer Erkenntnis und zweitens über die vertraute Umgangsform gegenüber der Fremden.

„Nein, ist sie nicht! Das hier ist eine völlig andere Welt. Hier gibt es kein One Piece, keine Grand Line, keine Red Line, keinen South-, North-, West-, oder East Blue, und auch keinen All Blue. Hier gibt es keinen Gold Roger und auch keine wirklichen Piraten mehr. Und erst Recht gibt es hier keine 7Samurai oder eine Weltregierung. Es gibt hier nicht mal mehr vernünftige Steckbriefe." klärte Umi die Archäologin und auch den Rest der Piratenschaft auf.

„Warum bist du nicht zurück gekommen?" kam dann die verständnislose Frage der Frau.

„Ich wäre bestimmt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich nicht aus dieser Welt stamme. Ich konnte mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Alles was ich wusste war, dass da noch jemand ist, der mir sehr viel bedeutet. Erst als ich meinen Sea-stick wieder in den Händen hielt und ich Zorro direkt in die Augen sah, konnte ich mich wieder vollständig erinnern!" Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie nicht glücklich über die Entwicklung der Dinge war, doch hellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder auf, als Zorro erwähnte.

Ruffy und die anderen, ebenso Katharina und Marie standen noch immer total ahnungslos daneben und konnten nichts weiter machen als zuhören.

„Hast du eine Ahnung wie wir wieder zurück kommen können?" Noch immer unterhielten sich Umi und Nico Robin, als würden sie sich schon Ewigkeiten kennen. Auch Zorro schien darüber sehr überrascht.

„Ich habe eine Idee, aber ich weiß nicht ob es funktioniert!" nachdenklich sah Umi zum Himmel, als wöllte sie ihre Überlegung noch mal überdenken.

„Tja Umi, dann müssen wir es ausprobieren!" Nico sah keine andere Möglichkeit und vertraute voll und ganz auf das umfangreiche Wissen der türkishaarigen Frau.

„Niro, dafür brauch ich aber deine Hilfe! Weißt du noch der Stab den ich dir mal geschenkt habe? Der, der genauso aussieht wie der hier nur in Gelb!"

Zorro wurde immer überraschter und da war er nicht alleine. „Niro?" Die beiden Frauen ignorierten ihn vorerst.

„Klar erinnere ich mich! Den hab ich immer bei mir! Aber ich habe nie verstanden wozu der gut ist!" Nico Robin schien überrascht, dass nun dieses alte Geschenk auf einmal wieder zur Sprache kam.

„Das ist auch unwichtig, vorerst!" Umi hörte sich geheimnisvoll an, doch niemand ging weiter auf diesen Kommentar ein.

Nico Robin kramte in einer Tasche, die sie immer bei sich trug und zückte einen gelben Stag, der genauso aussah, wie Umi, nur das ihrer blau war.

„Ah... hier ist der Sta..." weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde von einem Mann in Uniform unterbrochen.

„Was ist denn hier passiert? So viele Leichen hab ich ja in meinem ganzen Leben noch ncht gesehen! Geschweige denn auf einem Haufen! Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?" mehrere Polizisten hatten die Szene betreten und einige von ihnen waren schon wieder in der nächsten Hecke verschwunden um sich zu übergeben. Die, die sich nicht übergeben mussten standen einfach nur geschockt da. Selbst der Polizist, der das gesagt hatte, brachte kein weiteres Wort heraus.

„Oh, sche die Bullen!"

„Die sehen aber eher wie Menschen aus. Und nicht wie Bullen!" kam der typische Kommentar von Ruffy.

„Wie erklär ich euch das am Besten?" Umi überlegte kurz und versuchte dann eine Erklärung. „Bullen ist eine Bezeichnung für Polizisten. Hier in dieser Welt. Und die Polizei ist so ne Art Marine. Nur fürs Festland zuständig. Die werden uns bestimmt mit dem Mord an diesen vielen Menschen in Verbindung bringen!"

„Aber wir haben die doch gar nicht umgebracht! Außer Buggy und seine Kumpanen!" kam die verwunderte, kindliche Aussage wiederum von Ruffy. (Wie sollte es auch anders sein)

„Schon, aber Leute, die mit drei Schwertern durch die Gegend laufen, sind in diesem Fall höchst verdächtig! Man ist solche Massengemetzel hier einfach nicht gewohnt. Versteht ihr? "

„Aber Schwerter bei sich zu tragen ist doch ganz normal!" das war für Zorro noch nie anders gewesen, wie sollte er dann verstehen, dass er in dieser Welt halt mehr als nur verdächtig war.

„In unserer Welt schon, aber in dieser... findest du kaum noch Schwerter!" Zorro sah richtig entsetzt über diese Tatsache aus.

„Hey Sie da hinten! Lassen sie die Mädchen in Ruhe sonst sind wir gezwungen zu schießen!" der eine Polizist hatte seine Stimme wohl wieder gefunden, doch hörte sie sich eher ängstlich als bestimmt an.

„Aber wir tun den Mädchen hier doch gar nichts!" kam es von Ruffy.

„Außer Sanji, der macht sich gerade an die ran, aber ansonsten..." das war Lysop, der sich an Sanjis Verhalten mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte.

„Hey, Zwiebelschneider, lass die Mädchen in Ruhe!" (ich glaube ich brauche nicht erwähnen von wem das kommt, oder?)

„Ist ja schon gut, Zorro, beruhige dich!" währte Sanji ab.

„Ähm könnte mir mal jemand sagen, was hier vor sich geht?" der Polizist hatte noch nie gesehen, dass jemand, den er im Begriff war zu verhaften, sich so locker mit den anderen unterhaltete, als wäre klar, dass ihnen eh nichts passieren könnte, oder als wäre dieser Polizist gar nicht anwesend.

„Was meinen Sie?" kam es selbstsicher von Nami, die beschlossen hatte den ‚Land-Marine-Soldat' nicht weiter zu ignorieren.

„Ich meine wer die ganzen Kinder da umgebracht hat und ... ist das ein Löwe?" ungläubig sah er den riesigen Löwen in den ungewöhnlichen Farben.

„Der Typ da mit der roten Nase, das ist Buggy der Clown, der, der da neben dem Einrad liegt, das ist Kabaji der Jongleur und der Löwe da, das ist Richie. Buggy ist der Kapitän einer Piratenbande, und die anderen sind Mitglieder seiner Crew, wobei, das nicht die ganze Crew ist. Besser gesagt war. Na ja, und die haben die alle umgebracht!" erklärte Chopper, als sei das selbstverständlich. Der Polizist hatte gar nicht richtig mitbekommen was der kleine Elch gesagt hatte, er war zu geschockt mit einem Elch-ähnlichen Wesen zu sprechen. Schließlich riss er sich aber von Chopper ungewöhnlichem Äußerem los und ging noch mal in Gedanken durch, was dieses ‚Etwas' gesagt hatte.

„Eine Piratenbande, dass soll ich ihnen glauben? Für wie blöd halten sie mich eigentlich?" er wusste nicht, ob den seltsamen Leuten glauben sollte? War es wirklich so abwegig, wenn schon ein Elch-Wesen hier rumlief?

„Hey, das ist aber die Wahrheit! Wollen sie etwa sagen das wir lügen!" entsetzt über diese Beschuldigung stellte sich Ruffy vor den Polizisten.

„Genau das! Erstens gibt es nur noch sehr wenige Piraten, zweitens habe ich noch nie von einer Zirkuspiratenbande gehört und drittens sehen sie nicht gerade glaubwürdig aus. Noch hinzu kommt, dass es hier in der nähe nirgendwo ein Meer gibt!" mit dem Ende wurde er immer leiser und unsicherer.

„Vielleicht haben Sie noch nie von ihm gehört, weil er nicht aus dieser Welt kommt!" mischte sich nun auch Nami wieder ein.

„Ok jetzt reicht' s. Ihr habt mich genug verarscht! Ihr seid alle festgenommen!" fassungslos über das Verhalten der Piraten, schien das für ihn die einzig logische Maßnahme.

Er kam auf sie zu und hielt ein paar Handschellen hoch. Zorro hatte aber keineswegs vor sich diese Dinger anlegen zu lassen und so tat er allen einen Gefallen, in dem er sie kurzer Hand zertrennte. Als die, mit einem sauberen Schnitt zertrennten Handschellen sah wich er vor Schock einige Schritte zurück und starrte Zorro mit angsterfüllten Augen an.

„Miese Qualität! Wie wollen sie jemanden mit Teufelskräften damit festhalten?" damit wollte er seiner Aktion Nachdruck verleihen, löste in dem Polizisten aber nur noch weitere Fragen aus.

„Teufelskräfte?" die Angst schien wohl vorerst wieder in den Hintergrund gerückt zu sein. Seine Kollegen waren allerdings panisch und wichen immer weiter zurück. Ein paar waren schon bei den Einsatzwagen angekommen.

„Ok, jetzt reicht es! Wir haben hier genug Schaden angerichtet! Umi wie kommen wir zurück?" Nico Robin betrachtete die Situation missmutig und wollte nun endlich wieder in ihre eigene Welt zurückkehren.

„Also, diese Stäbe hier, die du und ich haben, haben magische Kräfte! Wenn zwei davon sich zusammen tun, könnten wir es schaffen ein Tor zu öffnen das uns in unsere Welt zurück bringt. Ich weiß aber nicht ob es funktioniert! Es käme auf einen Versuch an!" Nico Robin nickte und wollte noch weiter fragen, doch sie wurde wiederum unterbrochen, da der Polizist das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.

„Moment mal ihr geht nirgendwo hin! Nicht bevor ich eure Namen habe! Also wer seid ihr?"

Sie zuckten mit den Achseln und antworteten ohne sich etwas dabei zu denken.

„Wenn es sein muss! Also ich bin Monkey D. Ruffy!"

„Mein Name ist Sanji!"

„Ich heiße Nami!" kam es nach einer kurzen unsicheren Pause.

„Ich bin Kapitän Lysop, der mutigste Pirat der Weltmeere!" selbstsicher übertrieb Lysop, wie immer.

„Ich heiße Lorenor Zorro!"

„Und ich bin Tony Chopper!"

Schließlich rückten auch Nico Robin und Umi nach, die sich vorher noch achselzuckend angesehen hatten. „Mein Name ist Nico Robin!"

„Und ich bin Umi!"

Ungläubig sah der Polizist sie an. Unsicher beschloss er jedoch seine Frage zu stellen. „Und die Nachnamen? Die bräuchte ich noch von Sanji, Nami, Lysop und von Umi!"

„Das sind unsere vollständigen Namen!" antwortete Sanji, der mit dem Begriff ‚Nachnahmen' nicht wirklich etwas anfangen konnte.

„Wissen sie was? Sie glauben uns ja so wieso nicht, deshalb machen wir uns jetzt vom Acker! Meine beste Freundin Niro und ich wir werden jetzt versuchen das Tor zu öffnen und wenn es uns gelingt sind sie uns für immer los!" wollte Umi ihn überzeugen. Sie wusste eigentlich auch vorher schon, dass er das nicht zulassen würde. Außerdem musste er sie für total bescheuert halten.

„Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht zu lassen!"

„Jungs, sorgt dafür das die beiden das Tor öffnen können, aber bringt ihn bei Möglichkeit nicht um!" Nami wollte endlich zurück und irgendjemand musste ja dafür sorgen, das mal etwas passierte.

„Alles was du sagst Namischatz!" kam es verliebt von Sanji, der auch sofort ihrem Wunsch nachkam.

„Ok Umi, sag mir was ich machen muss!"

„Hmm," Umi nickte kurz und begann. „Also wir müssen unsere beiden Stäbe zusammen stecken (wehe ihr denkt jetzt an was perverses) und uns dann völlig auf unsere Welt konzentrieren. Die Macht dieser Stäbe begründet sich auf Konzentration und Glauben!"(Sorry, mir is nix besseres eingefallen!)

„Gut, probieren wirs!"

Sie steckten die Stäbe zusammen und schlossen die Augen. Sie konzentrierten sich voll auf ihre Heimatwelt. Und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken fingen die Stäbe an zu glühen. „Au, ist das normal, dass die so heiß werden?" Nico Robin hatte den Stab wieder losgelassen und schüttelte nun ihre Hand um die ‚Verbrennung' zu kühlen.

„Keine Ahnung!" antwortete Umi wahrheitsgemäß, auch sie hatte loslassen müssen um sich die Finger nicht zu verbrennen. Eigentlich hätten die Stäbe nun zu Boden fallen müssen doch stattdessen drehten sie sich wie wild. Sie flogen etwa zur Mitte des Schulhofes und drehten sich noch schneller.

Langsam konnte man sehen, dass noch etwas anderes passierte. Die Welt verzerrte sich an dieser Stelle seltsam und es sah aus, als würde sie sich mit den Stäben drehen. Schließlich konnte man einen Spiralförmigen Eingang sehen. In der einen Spirale, sah man Sehenswürdigkeiten dieser Welt und in der die mit ihr verschmolz, die der Welt um das legendäre One Piece. Die Spirale drehte sich immer noch weiter bis man nur noch ein einziges schwarzes Etwas sah, dass nun das Tor in die Welt war, aus der die Piraten gekommen waren. Umi sprang in die Luft, als sie sah, dass ihr Plan hingehauen hatte. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie fast nicht daran geglaubt.

Der Polizist sah ungläubig in das schwarze Loch, wagte aber nicht noch irgendwas zu sagen oder zu machen.

„Jungs, packt Buggy und die anderen! Sie bringen das Gleichgewicht durcheinander, auch wenn sie tot sind!" Umi gab den Jungs einen Befehl, der auch sofort ausgeführt wurde.

„Geht klar! Sanji und Zorro nehmt ihr Kabaji und Buggy, dann nehm ich den Löwen!"

„Gib nicht so an Lysop, den kriegst du so wie so nicht geschleppt!"

„Das wirst du ja gleich sehen Zorro!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf nahm sich aber den toten Kabaji und warf ihn durch das Portal. Sanji versetzte Buggy ein kräftigen tritt und der flog ebenfalls durch das Tor. Lysop hatte Richie jedoch wie erwartet noch nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt und so halfen Sanji und Zorro dem armen Lügner. Nach dem Richie ebenfalls durch das Tor verschwunden war ging Ruffy hindurch. Lysop, Nami und Chopper waren nicht so schnell. Ihnen war die Sache nicht so ganz geheuer, gingen dann aber ebenfalls. Ihnen hinterher Sanji. Zorro wartete noch.

„Zorro geh schon mal vor ich muss mich noch verabschieden! Ich kommen sofort nach!"

„Bis gleich, Umi!" dann ging auch er in seine Welt zurück. Er wusste, dass sie diesmal nachkommen würde.

„Klara... nein, Umi musst du jetzt wirklich gehen? Wir waren doch immer die besten Freundinnen!" traurig sah Katharina die hübsche Frau an. Ebenso wie Marie.

„Dies hier ist nicht meine Welt! Ich gehöre nicht hierher! Ich würde jetzt da ich die Wahrheit kenne meine beste Freundin Nico Robin und meinen Zorro zu sehr vermissen! Sicher euch werde ich mit Sicherheit auch vermissen, aber es sind ja nicht nur Zorro und Niro die ich vermissen würde. Die Abenteuer würden mir fehlen, die Grand Line. Die Flucht vor der Marine. Das Leben auf einem Schiff. All diese Kleinigkeiten würde ich unendlich vermissen!" auch Umi war traurig ihr Freundinnen verlassen zu müsen, aber sie freute sich auch schon auf die Abenteuer in ihrer Welt.

„Können wir vielleicht mitkommen!" das Marie so etwas sagen würde, damit hatte Umi nun nicht gerechnet.

Sie lächelte traurig. „Nein, das geht nicht! Denkt doch mal an eure Familien, eure Freunde! Ihr seid das Leben auf See nicht gewöhnt, und das ganze wäre zu gefährlich für euch. Glaubt mir, ich kenne euch, das wäre nichts für euch! Aber vielleicht, vielleicht kann ich euch ab und an mal besuchen!"

„Versprichst du es uns?" Katharina schrie nun schon fast.

„Das kann ich nicht! Ich muss erst herausfinden wie der Sea-stick wirklich funktioniert. Vielleicht hat er die Macht auch einzelne Personen durch die Welten zu schicken. Wenn das geht besuche ich euch. Versprochen!" Umi war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht möglich war, aber sie wollte den Mädchen nicht alle Hoffnungen rauben.

„Etwas gutes hat das ganze ja!" fragend sahen sie Katharina an.

„Na ja, die Lehrer sind tot, die Schulgebäude im Arsch! Wir beide sind die einzigen überlebenden, außer denen, die krank waren oder Klassenfahrt haben oder so. Wahrscheinlich, kriegen wir jetzt so ne Verarbeitungspause. Weil wir ja so viele Leichen gesehen haben und nur knapp dem Tod entkommen sind. Wahrscheinlich schicken sie uns zum Psychiater!" Sie lachte, doch merkte man, das sie damit nur ihre Trauer überspielen wollte. Auch Nico Robin hatte das bemerkt.

„Keine Angst! Ich werde Umi helfen die Kräfte des Stabes zu erforschen. Ich bin mir sicher wir finden einen Weg in diese Welt zurück zu kehren!"

Dankbar sah Umi ihre alte Freundin an und nickte. „Danke! Das bedeutet uns viel!" meldete sich Marie.

„Und wir werden niemandem verraten, was hier wirklich los war, wir finden schon irgendeine Ausrede, damit sie uns nicht für verrückt erklären!"

„Und was ist mit dem Polizisten da?"

„Na ja, die Jungs haben ihn ja freundlicher Weise KO geschlagen, bevor sie in das Loch getreten sind, wir reden ihm dann ein, dass er das alles nur geträumt hätte, weil er zum ersten Mal so viele Leichen auf einmal gesehen hätte!" Umi sah ihre Freundinnen noch einige Sekunden lang an, bevor sie sich verabschiedete.

„Ok, es war schön euch kennengelernt zu haben! Ich werde euch nie vergessen. Und ich werde einen Weg zurück finden! Ok?"

„Ok!"

„OK!"

Umi umarmte ihre zwei Freundinnen. Dann ging sie zusammen mit Nico Robin zu dem Tor. Sie griffen nach ihren Stäben, die sich wieder getrennt hatten, woraufhin das Tor immer kleiner wurde. Schnell schlüpfte Nico Robin hindurch. Umi drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte Marie und Katharina ein letztes Mal zu, dann verschwand auch sie durch das Portal. Kurz darauf war es völlig verschwunden. Alles war wie vorher. Nur die Leichen der Piraten fehlten. Alles lag ganz ruhig da.

Weitere Sirenen waren zu hören. Ein ganzer Haufen weiterer Polizisten war angekommen und stürmten das Gelände. Wie zu erwarten war, hingen viele von ihnen gleich wieder in den Büschen. In dieser Welt war man so was halt nicht gewohnt.

Marie und Katharina umarmten sich gegenseitig und versuchten die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Denn so eben war ihre Beste Freundin in ihre Welt zurück gegangen. Vielleicht würden sie sie niemals wiedersehen. Doch wenn sie ganz fest daran glaubten, würde sie wieder kommen. Das war ihre Hoffnung an die sie sich klammerten. Doch sie weinten nicht nur wegen ihrer Freundin, nun endlich weinten sie auch wegen dem Masaka. Ihnen war nicht klar gewesen, in was für einer Gefahr sie gesteckt hatten und was für eine Angst sie eigentlich hatten.

Erst jetzt wurde ihnen wirklich bewusst, dass auch sie hätten sterben können und das nur Klara, nein Umis Mut und ihr Gefühl, sie davor bewahrt hatte. Sie würden ihr ewig dankbar sein.

Alles was an diesem Tag geschehen war behielten Marie und Katharina für sich. Niemandem erzählten sie auch nur ein Wort darüber. Es würde ihr Geheimnis bleiben, bis in alle Ewigkeit!

Ende

Ich hoffe die Story ist nicht allzu schlecht. Ich glaube ich hab schon besser geschrieben, aber Kommis will ich trotzdem haben.


End file.
